


Body Heat

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/8/12 on IJ for the Adventdrabbles community. Prompt: Cuddling under the covers.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/8/12 on IJ for the Adventdrabbles community. Prompt: Cuddling under the covers.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

A small frown formed on Harry’s brow as his questing hand found empty sheets, but he’d barely opened his eyes when the covers lifted and Severus slid back in beside him.

“Where did you go?” Harry asked sleepily.

“I had to check one of my potions.”

“On a Saturday?”

“Potions do not recognize days of the week,” Severus murmured, amusement clear in his voice. “Now hush.”

Harry snuggled closer and then gasped as he made contact with cold skin. “Merlin, you’re freezing!”

“Then perhaps you should find a way to warm me up.”

A slow grin spread across Harry’s face.


End file.
